Rain
by IrishSaints
Summary: He sat on his stoop and put his face in his hands as the rain began to fall. What have I done? he thought grimly. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Rain **

**A/N: ok, so this story's title was something I came up with in the very beginning, so I'm hoping it'll work. And I apologize for not posting sooner. I was going through a funk where I didn't feel like working on any of my stories. Plus, the chapters are really long, so it takes a while (plus lots of patience) to type it. Anyway, here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: rawr….still not mine…**

**Chapter 1**

" Olivia, there was nothing you could've done to help her." Elliot told Olivia. They were at his apartment, and he was trying to keep his cool and calm Olivia down.

" Elliot, that girl died in my arms! I should've done something more!" Olivia cried.

" Liv, listen to me! You couldn't do anything!"

" Yes I could have Elliot!!" Olivia shouted. Suddenly, before either of them realized what had happened, Elliot hit Olivia across face. The pain stung Olivia's face like a thousand wasps, and tears sprang to her eyes. Elliot's eyes widened in fear.

" Liv, I'm –" but before he could finish his sentence, Olivia had slammed his door shut in his face.

_Damn it Stabler, what did you just do?!_

" Olivia wait! Liv!" he called. But she had sped off in her car before he could catch her. Elliot sat on his stoop and put his face in his hands as the rain began to fall.

_What have I done? _He thought grimly, ignoring the rain that was steadily falling faster.

EO

The next morning, the squad room was deathly silent when Captain Cragen walked out of his office. Something strange was going on. Usually there was some banter about Munch's coffee, or he and Fin would be arguing about conspiracy theories, and Elliot and Olivia would be laughing or throwing paper at each other. But this morning, none of that was going on. Everyone was quiet, but Olivia seemed especially mellow.

_Oh well, _he thought, _not much I can do about it right now._

"Ok guys, what do we have on our perp so far?" Cragen asked, causing just about everyone to jump.

" White male, late 20's, early 30's, with a skull and cross bones tattoo on his hand. Blue hair and a scar across his left eye. Owns a navy blue Chrysler with New York vanity plates. Unfortunately, no one could remember what it said." Olivia offered. Cragen nodded.

"Olivia, Elliot, go talk to the vic's parents, find out if anyone in the family knows this guys. Munch, Fin, go find out what CSU got on the car." The four detectives nodded and split up. When they got in the car, Elliot opened his mouth.

" Liv, I…" he began.

" I don't want to talk about it Elliot."

" But Liv…"

" I said I don't want to talk about it. Now let's go." She replied, turning to her head to stare out the window. Elliot shrugged and started the car.

After they finished talking to the girl's parents, they headed back to the precinct.

" What'd you find out?" Cragen asked.

" Her parents said that he sounded like her old boyfriend, only without the scar." Elliot replied. Cragen nodded.

" Cap, I was gonna go get some lunch, want anything?" Olivia asked.

" Sure. Uh, just a turkey sandwich and a water. Munch? Fin? Want anything for lunch?"

" PB and J and a water please!" Munch said. Olivia and Fin raised an eyebrow at him.

" What?" he shrugged. " I like it."

" Uh, I'll have the same as the Captain for me, Liv." Fin said. Olivia nodded, then turned toward Elliot.

" Elliot?"

He hesitated, then replied.

" I'm ok thanks." Olivia shrugged, grabbed her jacket and headed out.

" Elliot, in my office, now." Cragen said after Olivia had left. Fin and Munch gave him a questioning look, but he just shrugged.

Cragen motioned for Elliot to shut the door.

" What's up?" Elliot asked.

" I could ask you the same question." Elliot's brow furrowed.

" Well, Olivia was the quietest I've seen her in years. And the only reason Fin and Munch were quiet was because Olivia was. Care to explain what's going on?" Cragen raised an eyebrow at Elliot.

_Oh boy,_ Elliot thought. He sighed and sat down.

" Elliot?" Cragen prompted.

" Last night, after that girl died, Liv didn't want to go home, so I said she could stay at my place. We ate dinner, then somehow got to talking about the case. Liv was really upset about it, which in turn got me upset. Then, before either of us knew what had happened, I…" Elliot trailed off, and put his face in his hands, shaking.

" What happened Elliot?" Cragen asked again quietly.

Elliot shuddered. " I hit her across the face. I can't believe I did that. I've never hit a girl before, ever. And now, of all the people I had to hit, it was Liv." Elliot sighed, shut his eyes and rubbed his temples. Cragen bit his tongue to stop himself from yelling at Elliot. But it was hard, because he thought of Olivia like a daughter. Cragen was shaking with anger, and wanted to slap Elliot, just to knock some sense into him, but he didn't. Instead, he calmly spoke to Elliot.

"Ok, go home and get some rest." Elliot nodded and was headed out the door when Cragen spoke to him again.

" And Elliot? Don't come back until you've thought about how to fix this."

" Yes sir." Elliot got some paperwork from his desk to take home, got his jacket and keys, and headed home. Fin looked at Munch.

" What do you think that was about?" Fin asked.

" No idea. We'll probably find out eventually though. Hey look, lunch is here!!" Munch cried. He got up out of his chair so fast that he knocked it down.

Olivia laughed. " Chill out monkey boy, here's your PB and J." She tossed Munch and Fin their sandwiches. Cragen heard the chair fall, then heard Olivia laughing.

_That's the first time I've heard her laugh all day, _he thought to himself. He was about to go out and get his sandwich from Olivia when she stuck her head in.

" Hey Cap, I'm back. Here's your sandwich." She handed him his water and sandwich.

" Yeah, I heard. Thanks."

" No problem. Hey…where'd Elliot go?" Olivia asked a little hesitantly.

" Huh? Oh, he wasn't feeling too good, so I sent him home." Olivia nodded, even though she knew he was lying, but she went back to eat her lunch anyway.

For the rest of the day, Fin, Olivia and Munch did paperwork. Around 5 o'clock, Olivia went back into Cragen's office.

" Hey Olivia, what's up?" he asked.

" Eh, not much. But would it be ok if I spent the night in the crib? I just don't really want to spend the night at home tonight." Olivia said.

" Yeah, that's fine. Do you need to go home and get anything?"

" No, I've got all my stuff. Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." Cragen nodded.

Around 6 o'clock, Cragen and Munch headed out. Fin stayed until about 6:45. As he headed out the door though, he heard very quiet sobbing coming from the crib. He went quietly upstairs to see if Olivia was ok. He knocked on the door.

" Go away Elliot." Olivia cried. Fin opened the door anyway.

" Naw, baby girl, it's Fin." Olivia looked up and saw it was indeed Fin. She sighed, sat up, and wiped her eyes on her shirt sleeve.

" What's wrong 'Livia?" Fin asked, concerned.

" Nothing." Olivia sniffed.

" Come on Liv, you've been the quietest I've seen you in years. What's wrong?"

Olivia sighed. " Yesterday after that girl died, I didn't want to go home, so Elliot offered to let me stay the night at his place. We ate dinner and then somehow got to talking about the case. Things got a little out of hand, and before I knew it, he had hit me. Then I left and drove home." Olivia sighed again and ran a hand through her hair.

_Poor Liv, _Fin thought,_ she loves him and he hits her, even if he didn't mean it._

" Come here Liv." Fin pulled her into a tight hug.

" Thanks Fin." Olivia said.

" No problem. Want me to beat Elliot up for you?" Olivia laughed.

" No, it's ok." Fin smiled.

" Come on, I'll drive you home." Olivia smiled gratefully and followed Fin to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rain **

**A/N: Sorry for not posting for a while. I've been spending a lot of time with my horse. I only had three reviews on the first chapter, but you people were practically begging me. Plus, I had nothing else to do. And I apologize in advance if it takes me a while to get these chapters posted. I have a rather bad habit of writing annoyingly long chapters, then when I type them, I realize just how long it is, and it bothers me. Ok, done with that little rant.**

**Disclaimer:…if I owned them, Dani never would've kissed Elliot, and Elliot wouldn't have slept with Kathy and Kathy wouldn't be pregnant again. If I owned them, Elliot and Olivia would've gotten together long ago, and that rule about inter-office dating would be down the tubes. So no, I don't own them.**

**Chapter 2**

When Elliot walked in the next day, the squad room was just as quiet as the previous day, only this time he was receiving death glares from both Munch and Fin, although especially Fin.

" Where's Liv?" he asked cautiously.

" Olivia is out getting us coffee. Sorry we didn't wait up for you." Fin said venomously, emphasizing Olivia's full name. Elliot raised one eyebrow at him, then started working on paperwork at his desk when Olivia walked in with coffee and muffins. She handed Fin his coffee and muffin, then turned to Munch.

" Sorry John, they didn't have blueberry. But I got you a banana nut!" Liv said seriously, while Fin hid a grin behind his coffee. John's eyes widened and he pretended to act as if the world were coming to an end.

" What?! No!! I'll die without my blueberry muffin!!! Oh well…" John trailed off sadly as Olivia handed him the banana nut muffin. She gave the Captain his coffee and muffin, and went back to her desk. She put Elliot's coffee on his desk without a word, and got to work. A few minutes later, she took out one more muffin for herself.

" Hey look John! Blueberry!! Mmm!!!" Olivia teased John as she took a bite out of the blueberry muffin. Fin started laughing hysterically as John looked at Olivia in disbelief, then pretended to start crying.

" Sorry man. Liv and I needed a good joke and you were the perfect target." Fin said between laughs.

" Yeah well, one day I'm going to get you back for that." Munch said, half-joking.

" You keep telling yourself that John." Olivia said innocently. Elliot smiled, then remembered that he needed to talk to Olivia.

" Hey Liv, can I-"

" Elliot. C'mere. I gotta talk to you." Fin said, motioning for Elliot to follow him into the interrogation room.

" What's up?" Elliot asked after Fin had shut the door.

" What the hell were you thinking?" Fin asked, trying to control his voice.

" What do you mean?" Elliot asked, narrowing his eyes.

" Don't bullshit me man, Liv told me all about it. Like I said, what the hell were you thinkin'?!" Fin asked again, almost yelling. Munch had walked into the room by now.

" I….I dunno…we were talking about the case, and Liv was getting too into it, and then, I don't know, I just lost it. I swear, I didn't mean it. It's just- one second we were arguing about it, and the next thing I knew, I had hit her!" Elliot replied, trying not to cry. He had screwed up badly, and he knew it.

" Yeah? What about the next time you 'just lose it'? Are you gonna beat her up or what?" Munch asked angrily.

" No! Of course not! I…I care about Olivia. I couldn't believe that I had hit her! I would never want to see her get hurt."

" Man, you _caused_ her hurt! She loves you, and more than you know! And you turn around and hit her, even if it was an accident. You're the reason Olivia comes in every morning. Hell, she's probably beyond pissed and upset at you, and yet she brought you coffee anyway! She practically lives for you. Can't you see that?!" Fin yelled.

Elliot stared at them for a second.

"…Really?"

" Damn Elliot. If we have to answer that for you, you're dumber than we thought." John replied sadly, shutting the door as he and Fin walked out. Elliot bit his lip, trying to hold back tears. _Smooth Stabler. You really screwed this one over. Of course she loves you, can't you see that? Or are you really that blind? _Elliot's subconscious scolded him. _I gotta talk to her,_ he thought. When he walked out, Fin and Munch had already left. And apparently, so had Olivia.

" Hey Cap? Did Olivia leave already?" Elliot asked.

" I think so, yeah. If you're heading over, I hope it's to apologize, because this can't go on much longer." Cragen said.

" Yeah, it is."

" Fin and John rattled you up pretty well, huh?"

" Yeah. Anyway, thanks Cap. I'll see you tomorrow, if Olivia doesn't bite my head off first." Elliot sighed.

" And Elliot? Try not to mess this up anymore than you already have." Cragen chided. Elliot nodded and left.

**Olivia Benson's Apartment, 8: 45 pm**

Olivia sat on her couch, eating pizza and drinking a beer while watching TV when the buzzer rang.

" It's me Liv. Please, let me up. We have to talk." Elliot's voice echoed through Olivia's apartment. She sighed and let him up. A few minutes later, there was a knock on her door. Olivia got back up, let Elliot in, and went back to the couch without even bothering to acknowledge him.

" Liv…" Elliot said. Olivia turned to look at him.

" What?" The hurt in her eyes was enough to make Elliot's heart break.

" Liv, I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am. I screwed up, big time, I know. And I feel horrible about it." Elliot began, searching Olivia's face for some sign of forgiveness. But Olivia just sat there quietly, tears welling up in her eyes.

" Look Liv, I don't know how else to say it. I'm sorry. I am so so sorry. You can't imagine how I felt." Elliot pleaded. At that, Olivia broke down and started sobbing.

" What about how I felt Elliot? Did you ever think about that?" She sobbed.

" Oh Livvie, of course I thought about you. Hell, I couldn't _stop_ thinking about you. I would never want to see you get hurt, you know that." Elliot pulled Olivia into his arms and held her there, cradling her while she pounded weakly on his chest with her fists.

" Then what do you call what you did to me?" Olivia cried.

" Me losing control, and screwing up, possibly ruining the best thing that ever happened to me." Elliot replied softly, kissing the top of Olivia's head.

" Do you really mean that? Or are you just saying it to make me feel better?" Olivia asked, sniffling.

" Do I really mean what, Liv?"

" That you love me and that I was the best thing that ever happened to you." Olivia turned her face up to look at him. Elliot took Olivia's face in his hands and looked her in the eye.

"Of course I mean that Liv. I've loved you since the day I met you. You truly are the best thing that ever happened to me. You're more than just my partner; you're my best friend, and I couldn't stand it if anything were to ever happen to you. I love you with all my heart, and would die if I lost you." Tears came back to Olivia's eyes, and this time she couldn't stop them from falling. _God, I could look into those eyes for the rest of my life, and never get tired of the, _Olivia thought.

_Great. Smooth Stabler. You pretty much profess your love for her, and now she hates you. She's going to leave again, and this time, she's going to leave good. _Elliot wrestled with his sub-concious. He pulled away from her.

" Look Olivia, I'm sorry, ok? I guess…I guess this just wasn't the right time. I'll just-" Olivia pulled him back into her grasp and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in close.

" Elliot Stabler, you are so impatient. But that's ok, because I love you. And you're actually kind of cute when you're impatient." Olivia said, laughing. Elliot smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" I love you so much Liv."

" I know." Elliot gently put his lips to Olivia's and kissed her, but somehow her tongue slipped into Elliot's mouth, and he moaned. He slid his tongue into her mouth, put his hand behind her head, and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Their kiss was full of life, lust, and passion. Elliot pulled her closer still until there was no longer any space between them. The annoyance Olivia had directed toward him dissipated the second their lips touched. They only pulled apart when the need to breathe became necessary.

" Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Elliot asked.

" Yes."

Elliot's brow furrowed. " Who?"

Olivia grinned playfully. "You. Come on, let's watch a movie. What're you in the mood for?" Olivia asked, dragging Elliot over to the couch by his now loosened tie.

" Mmm…I feel like something romantically tragic. But if you don't, that's ok." Elliot said quickly.

" No, romantically tragic is ok. How about…," Olivia thumbed through her DVDs, " Titanic. Sound ok to you?"

" Yeah, sure. I haven't seen that yet."

" You haven't? What's wrong with you, Elliot? It's like, one of the best love stories of all times!" Olivia said, incredulous.

" I don't know. I just haven't seen it. Maureen and Lizzie would be shocked. If they were here, they'd force me into a chair and make me watch it over and over again with them."

" Well, you'll love it. The only pretty girl is Rose, but she's not really all that." Liv said playfully.

" Well, then I'll just have to settle for you, won't I?" Elliot flashed that amazing Stabler smile, and began tickling Olivia. She started laughing hysterically.

" No fair! Shh! It's starting!" Olivia laughed. They both calmed down and watched the movie. Elliot sat back and let Olivia rest her head on his chest, with his arm resting on the back pillow, just barely long enough to be stroking her hair. But about a quarter of the way through the movie, Elliot realized she had fallen asleep, with her feet curled up, and her head still resting on his chest. Before the movie was over, Elliot had fallen asleep too.

**OoOooOooOooOooO**

**Like it? Love it? Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly welcomed, flames are not! Thanks!!**

**Nell**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rain **

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: So I'm finally back, and as miss Flying-High-9020 so kindly pointed out, I have been back for a couple of days now, I just haven't had time to post anything. But I am back, and as promised, here are the next 5 chapters of Rain. Oh and Thanks SOO much to all you guys for the reviews. You're what keeps me going!! Enjoy!!**

The next morning, Olivia woke up in her own bed with a very stiff neck and unsure of what had happened. She looked at her clock, which read 8:20 am.

_Shit! _She thought, _I'm way late! Cragen's going to kill me! _She was about to get out of bed when she finally remembered what had happened. She looked around, trying to figure out where Elliot was and where he had slept.

As if he were reading her mind, Elliot's voice came from the kitchen.

" I'm in here Liv," he called. " And just so you know, we both slept on the couch. I only moved you to your bed this morning after I woke up." He said, grinning as he flipped pancakes.

" Mmm…I didn't know you knew how to cook Stabler." Olivia murmured, as she wrapped her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

He laughed. " You know, we either have to keep this quiet, or risk one of us being switched out of the unit." Elliot said, turning around to face Olivia.

" Yeah, I know. How much do you want to bet that Fin and Munch are already betting on us though." Liv replied, putting her head on his chest as he kissed the top of her hair. He laughed, lifted her up onto the counter and kissed her gently. Olivia grinned, then suddenly her eyes went wide.

" Liv? What's wrong?" Elliot asked, suddenly concerned.

" Elliot, look what time it is! It's 8:40. We're lucky Cragen hasn't sent out a search and rescue for us yet. What are we gonna do? You still have to get home and change! We are so screwed!" Olivia moaned, shaking her head. Elliot thought for a moment.

" I'll tell him I'm sick. I'll tell him it was something I ate last night after 'leaving' your place." Elliot grinned mischievously.

" So what do I tell him? Something that I ate this morning?" Olivia asked. Elliot shrugged.

" Works for me. You call first." Olivia sighed, picked up the phone and dialed Cragen's number.

" Hey Cap…yeah I know. Yeah, from something I had this morning. I think it was the milk…yeah ok. See you tomorrow. Bye." Olivia hung up, waited a few seconds, then handed Elliot the phone. " Your turn." She grinned. He sighed, then dialed Cragen's number again.

" Yeah, hey Cap, it's Elliot. Yeah, I know, she called and told me. Unfortunately, I've got sort of the same thing. It was something I ate after leaving her place. Yeah, I'll be back tomorrow. Ok, bye." Elliot grinned and hung up the phone.

Down at the precinct, Captain Cragen shook his head. Boy was he glad he installed that Caller ID. Both of those calls had come from Olivia's apartment. _If IAB gets even one single whiff of this, both of their asses and mine will be on the line. _Cragen thought grimly._ They better watch themselves._ He went out to let Munch and Fin know what was going on.

" Hey Cap'n, where's Elliot and Olivia?" Munch asked, a little worried.

" They are both um…sick…from uh…food poisoning." Cragen didn't mean to put an emphasis on "sick" and "food poisoning", but apparently he had, because Fin grinned cheerfully.

" Pay up John! Elliot and Olivia are officially together! You owe me…what was it 30 dollars?" Fin laughed as John grumbled good-naturedly, pulled out his wallet and paid Fin. Don sighed, and also pulled out his wallet. Fin gave him a strange look.

" What, did you bet with ol' bony ass here too?" Fin asked incredulously.

" No. I bet with Casey." Cragen said sadly, pulling out two 20 dollar bills as the resident ADA, Casey Novak walked through the doors.

" Huh? What did I miss?" She asked.

Cragen shook his head and handed her the 40 dollars. She quickly realized what they had been talking about before. She smiled smugly and put the money into her wallet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rain**

**Chapter 4**

Olivia was about to get into the shower when Elliot knocked on the door.

" Liv, I'm just going to head home and get my stuff. I'll be back in half an hour, ok?" he said through the door.

" Okay. Lunch will be ready when you get back. And bring a few movies!" she called back. Elliot nodded and headed back to his apartment.

Liv quickly showered, and then made lunch, which consisted of two Stouffer's microwavable Paninis, a beer for Elliot, and a Coke for herself. As Elliot came back in, Olivia was checking her email. She saw an email address that she didn't recognize, but the subject line was stated as "Olivia Benson". She double clicked on it and it opened.

_Hello Detective Benson,_

_How have you been lately? Are you enjoying Elliot's company? How has your day off been? Does the Captain know that you aren't really sick? Judging by the way you've just made lunch for two, I imagine you've forgiven Elliot for that little "mistake" of his? Either way, you don't deserve him. You're a worthless little slut, just like your mother always said. We'll be watching. Have a nice rest of your day, Detective._

Olivia frowned and had a worried look on her face when Elliot came over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey. What's wrong?" he asked, sensing something was up.

" Look at this email. I have no idea who sent it. And how the hell did they know about my mom?" Elliot quickly scanned the email over Olivia's shoulder and also frowned.

" I don't know, but maybe we should tell Cragen. This could be-" Olivia shook her head.

" I don't want to bug Cragen with this. He's got enough on his plate as it is. It's probably just someone trying to freak me out."

" Or two somebodies. It said 'We'll be watching.' Come on Liv, I don't want to see you get hurt." Elliot replied.

" Elliot, I'm fine. Come on, let's just forget about it and go do something." Olivia replied, tugging on his arm, trying to get him out of the house. Elliot sighed.

" Alright fine. But promise me that if it continues, you'll talk to Cragen about it?"

" Deal. Now let's go!"

" So where are we off to today, oh beautiful Princess?" Elliot asked, teasing her. Olivia elbowed him in the side.

" Ow! Seriously though, where are we going?"

" The park!" Liv replied cheerfully as she got her jacket and Elliot's out of the hall closet.

" The park? Why the park?"

" Duh! The zoo!" Olivia said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Elliot grinned and linked his arm through hers. In the apartment building across the street, someone glared at the couple as they left the apartment and headed downstairs.

Just as Elliot and Olivia were getting ready to head back home, Elliot's cell phone rang. Elliot raised an eyebrow at Olivia, but answered it anyway.

" Stabler."

" May I speak to Detective Benson please?" the voice on the other line was smooth, yet strangely familiar. Elliot handed the phone to Olivia.

" It's for you." Olivia gave him a strange look.

" Why would someone call me on your cell phone?" Olivia asked as she took the phone from Elliot. He shrugged.

" This is Detective Benson. May I ask who is calling?" Liv said cautiously.

" That's not really important right now, is it Detective? What is important is that you know this: Elliot doesn't need someone like you, and you sure as hell don't deserve him. You're a bitch and you're going to regret ever meeting me, and ever kissing Elliot. You are going to pay." And with that, the caller hung up.

" Who was that?" Elliot asked, concerned.

" I don't know. But I think it might be the same person who sent that email. Elliot…I'm scared." She said, admitting it more to herself than to him. Elliot pulled her into a protective hug and kissed the top of her head. He knew it took a lot for something to scare Olivia, and even more to get her to admit it.

" I know. It's going to be ok. We'll talk to Cragen tomorrow. Come on, let's go home."

**So, like it? Love it? Reviews are great, flames are not. I know it was a short chapter, but I'm trying to post each one of the 5 promised each day. I'll probably post two tomorrow, because on Thursday I'm going to NJ for most of the day. Anyway, keep reading and reviewing, and I'll keep writing!!**

**Nell**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rain **

**Chapter 5**

The next morning when Olivia walked into the precinct, Elliot was already at work, and had left her a cup of coffee on her desk. Munch and Fin were grinning like two schoolboys who knew a secret. Olivia looked at them.

" What gives you guys?" She asked. Munch hid a laugh behind his hand while Fin shrugged.

" Nothing. Nothing at all. Guess that talk of ours really helped, huh John?" Fin smirked. Munch nodded, trying his hardest not to laugh. Olivia gave a 'whatever' kind of shrug, sat down at her desk, and opened her email.

_Detective Benson,_

_Did you have a nice time at the zoo yesterday? Those polar bear cubs sure are cute, eh? I hope you slept well. I wouldn't want to be the cause of more sleepless nights. Do you think Detective Stabler slept well? Maybe I should ask him too. Anyway, have a good rest of your day. I imagine you'll hear from us again soon. P.S.—We'll be watching._

Olivia shivered, but not because she was cold.

" Elliot…" she began.

" I know Liv. I got one too. We have to tell Cragen." He said, looking up from his computer.

" What do we have to tell me?" Cragen said, coming out of his office. Elliot looked at Olivia, but she cast her eyes down to the floor. Elliot took a deep breath.

" Someone's stalking Liv. This is the third time we've heard from them. 2 emails and a call to my cell." Cragen thought for a second.

" Have any of these been threatening?"

" Yeah. The call from Elliot's phone. She didn't threaten me outright, but she called me a bitch and said I'd regret kissing-" Olivia stopped mid-sentence when she realized what she was saying. Fin laughed.

" Chill out Liv, we all know. But don't worry, it's on the DL. When did this start?" Olivia glared at him for a second but quickly replied, " Yesterday morning."

" When you were 'sick'?" John asked innocently. Olivia shot him a death glare.

" Hold on a second. You said she? Are you sure it's a female?" Huang asked, who had just walked into the room.

" Yeah. I could tell when she called. But I think that there might be two of them. Here." Olivia quickly printed out the emails and handed them to Huang. He scanned through them quickly then spoke up again.

" Olivia was right. There are definitely two of them, although they're trying to trick you into thinking there's only one of them. Also, based on what they said about your mother and from what I've heard, it sounds like this is coming from someone you both knew." Huang said, nodding at Elliot and Olivia.

" That means it could be anybody. We've come into contact with so many people; perps, victims, families. How are we supposed to know who's after Liv?" Elliot asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

" From what I've read and heard, it sounds like it's someone both of you knew personally, not someone you've just dealt with. It's someone who knew you over a period of time." Huang suggested. Olivia was about to speak up again when Cragen held up his hands.

" Ok, I've heard enough. Olivia, whoever this is knows where you work, who you work with, and just about everything else there is to know about you, including where you live. Which means that until we figure out who these guys are, I don't want you staying at your house. It's too risky." Cragen said with a sigh. Olivia started to protest when Elliot put a hand on her shoulder.

" Relax Liv. You can stay at my place until we figure this out." She nodded and let out a shaky breath. Fin raised an eyebrow at him and grinned, but Elliot ignored him.

" Also, I want protective detail on you. Someone's going to have an eye on you at all times until we get these bastards." Cragen said. Olivia bristled at this.

" Cap'n, I can understand not wanting me at my own place, but protective detail?! I'm a grown girl, I can take care of myself!"

" I know 'Livia, but I don't want to take the chance. You're like a daughter to me, and none of us want to risk losing you."

" But Don-"

" Olivia, this isn't open to discussion. If it makes you feel any better, I'm assigning these guys," he pointed to Fin, Elliot and John, " to be your detail. So you don't have to worry."

" Yeah Liv. We got your back." Fin grinned.

" Alright guys, let's get back to work." Cragen said, sticking his hands in his pockets and walking back into his office. They all sat quietly doing paperwork at their desks when Munch remembered something. He looked up and smiled mischievously at Fin.

" What?" Fin asked. He stared at his partner for a few more seconds before realizing what was going through his friend's head. They both turned and faced Olivia and Elliot. Olivia blinked a few times, and then glanced out of the corner of her eye to see John and Fin watching them. She nudged Elliot twice under the desk, which was their signal for "get online."

**OBenson: They're watching us.**

**EStabler: I know. I can feel Fin's eyes burning a hole in my head.**

**OBenson: Think they know?**

**EStabler: Probably. Did you see the way Fin looked at me when I suggested you stay at my place?**

**OBenson: It was hard to miss. Should we ask what's up or keep them waiting?**

**EStabler: Let's torture them and keep them waiting. Mind you, I wouldn't put it past them if they've bet on our relationship. Cragen probably too.**

**OBenson: Fin and Munch I don't doubt. But Cragen? You really think so?**

**EStabler: Oh yeah, for sure. Hell, he probably knows a lot more than we think he does, and he just turns the other cheek. If IAB were to ever come in here, boy we'd be screwed.**

**OBenson: Screw IAB.**

**EStabler: No, don't screw IAB. Screw me. **

**OBenson:……[moment of awkward silence You're terrible. I 3 you.**

**EStabler: aww thanks. I 3 you too.**

**OBenson[gets warm, fuzzy feeling inside**

Elliot shook his head and grinned.

" What? What's so funny Stabler?" Fin asked, starting to get annoyed.

" Nothing. Nothing at all." Elliot said innocently while Olivia attempted to control her laughter. At around 6 o'clock, Cragen came back out of his office.

" Ok guys, it's 6 o'clock. Go home, get some rest. I guess since Liv is staying with Elliot, you guys can head home. But if anything seems unusual, anything at all, bring her back here and call us, got that?" Cragen asked Elliot. He nodded.

" Liv, do you need anything? Clothes or whatever? Because I can send Fin or John over to get something." Cragen asked.

" Um, yeah, but I'll be ok for tonight. I'll get them tomorrow. Besides, I don't trust you guys picking out my clothes, no offense or anything." Olivia replied, somewhat distracted.

" Ok, if you're sure." Olivia nodded.

" 'Livia, are you ok?" John asked, noticing that his colleague was very distracted and rather anxious.

" Hm? Oh yeah, I just want to get home. This whole thing is just…" She trailed off and shuddered.

" Hey, don't worry Liv. Like Fin said, we've got your back." John replied, smiling. Olivia smiled back and nodded. Elliot draped his jacket over Olivia's shoulders.

" Come on, let's get you home."

But just as they were about to leave, Olivia's cell phone rang. Before anyone could stop her, she picked it up.

" Benson…" She cringed when she realized what she had done, but she couldn't hang up now.

" Hello Detective. I thought I might reach you here. Headed home? That sure was nice of the Captain. It must've been a slow day if you're getting to go home this early. What are your plans for this evening? Dinner and a movie, maybe some alone time with Detective Stabler?" Olivia gnawed on the inside of her cheek to stop herself from replying and saying something stupid.

" Have a nice night Detective. And be careful. You never know what might be lurking around the corner…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Rain **

**Chapter 6**

After Olivia had showered, Elliot knocked on the bathroom door.

" Hey Liv, I'm leaving a pair of sweats and a t-shirt out here for you. Maureen left them here after the kids' last visit. Hope you don't mind." He said through the door. Olivia was in the process of towel-drying her hair when she heard Elliot's voice.

" Ok thanks Elliot. I'll be out in a minute." She replied. After she was sure that he had walked away, she opened the bathroom door just enough to grab the clothes, quickly threw them on, and headed out to Elliot's living room.

" Make yourself at home. Dinner will be out in a second. Hope you're ok with lasagna." He called from his kitchen. Olivia just nodded and turned on the TV. She scanned through the channels quickly, before settling on a movie on FX. Elliot walked in, handed her the plate and a beer, then settled on the couch next to her, with his arm wrapped around her.

" So, what's on TV? Anything good?"

" Yup. The Italian Job."

" Awesome. I haven't seen that movie in a while." Olivia grinned and began eating when Elliot's home phone rang. He frowned. Olivia was getting up to get it when Elliot put a hand on her shoulder.

" Let me get it. It's most likely one of the guys, or Kathy or even the kids, but you never know. And if it is whoever's been stalking you, we don't want to let them know where you are." Olivia nodded in agreement and sat back down. She heard Elliot pick up the phone.

" Hello?" Elliot said, instead of his usual reply of his last name.

" Hey Elliot, it's Fin. Captain wanted me to call and sure you guys were ok." Fin said.

" Oh hey. Yeah, we're ok. Eating lasagna and watching a movie."

" Awww! Elliot and 'Livia, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes-" Fin started singing, but Elliot cut him off.

" Shut it Fin. Anything else?"

" Yeah, put Liv on." He said. Elliot walked back into the living room.

" Liv, it's Fin. He wants to talk to you." Olivia muted the TV and took the phone from Elliot.

" Hey Fin, what's up?"

" Hey baby girl. Not much, Cap wanted me to check up on you guys, make sure everything was alright. Are you ok?" Fin asked, concerned.

Olivia sighed. " I've been better. This whole thing is just…freaky. Especially considering it could be someone I know."

At the other end, Fin grimaced. Olivia was like a sister to him and he hated to see her hurting.

" Don't worry Liv. I promise we'll get these bastards."

Olivia gave a sad laugh. " You should know better than to promise anything in this job Fin."

" I mean it Liv. We're not gonna let these guys even touch you. Hey, put Elliot back on. I'll see you tomorrow Liv." Olivia handed the phone back to Elliot and brought her plate into the kitchen, where she scraped off the leftovers, rinsed it, and but it in the washing machine. Elliot was still on the phone when she came back out with two bowls of ice cream.

" She's really freaked out by this Elliot." Fin told him.

" Tell me something I don't know. She's been jittery ever since we left the precinct."

" What are you guys doing right now?"

" Eating ice cream sundaes and watching the Italian Job." Fin smiled.

" Hey Elliot? Be good to her man. She really needs your support right now. She counts on you more than any of the rest of us." Fin told him.

Elliot grinned. " Ok. See you tomorrow. Bye."

" I feel like a little kid with four baby-sitters. I can't stand not being in control." Olivia said, taking a sip of her beer.

" I know Liv," Elliot replied, pulling her into a hug and rubbing her back,

" But we'll get these assholes soon and you won't have to worry. Besides, you're pretty much as safe as you can be, whether you're here, at the precinct, or at any of the guys' houses."

" I know," Olivia sighed, " This whole thing is just annoyingly stupid. Hey, what time is it?"

Elliot kissed her gently. " 11:45 pm. We should probably get to bed, since we still have work tomorrow, stalkers or not."

Olivia laughed. "Yet another reason why I love you. You make me laugh no matter what." She pressed her lips to his and allowed her tongue to explore the depths of his mouth. He relaxed in pleasure but then slowly pulled away. Olivia looked at him and realized what he was thinking.

" Just in case the place is bugged." They said in unison, then both began laughing.

" Come on, let's get to bed. I'll take the couch." Elliot said.

" El, I can't…I don't…I just…I just don't want to be alone tonight." Olivia paused, unsure of how Elliot would react. But Elliot knew Olivia didn't have to sat anything else. He slipped out of his slacks and shirt, toed off his shoes, pulled on an NYPD t-shirt and climbed into the bed with Olivia, letting her curl up against him. As they both drifted off to sleep, Elliot heard Olivia whisper.

" Love you El…" He smiled and kissed the nape of her neck.

" Love you too 'Livia."

OoOoOoOoO

When Olivia woke up the next morning, Elliot was still asleep. Even in Elliot's warm apartment, the effects of the crisp, mid-September weather was getting to her, so she found one of Elliot's NYPD sweatshirts and pulled it on. As she started to make coffee and breakfast, she heard a thump somewhere, like something being knocked down. Being the detective that she was, she went to investigate with her gun out, just in case. At first glance, she didn't see anyone, but as she turned back around, something heavy and hard hit her across the back of her head. She fell to the ground, her gun falling out of her hand and sliding across the floor, ending up hidden under the coffee table, where her captors didn't see it. The last thing Olivia saw before darkness flooded over her was a head of blonde, curly hair, pulled back into a tight French braid. She tried to form the words, but everything hurt too much for her to speak aloud.

"…Beck…"

Then, nothing.

**CLIFFHANGER!!! Hahaha I know you guys prolly hate me right now, but that's ok. Read and Review, and I'll keep adding chapters!!**

**Nell**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rain**

**Chapter 7**

When Elliot woke up 15 minutes later, he smelled coffee being made.

" Liv?" he called out, assuming she was in the kitchen. But she wasn't there. _Maybe she went to get food?…But she would've left a note…_Elliot shrugged and went back to get dressed. But when he entered the living room, he saw that the rug had been rumpled. He leaned down to fix it, when he saw it. Olivia's gun, lying under the coffee table. She never went anywhere without it. And even if she did, she would never be so stupid and careless as to leave it under the coffee table.

" Olivia? Liv! Olivia!!" Elliot shouted through his apartment. His calls echoed through, and reverberated back to him. That's when his mind went into panic mode. _Shit! Shit shit shit! I was supposed to be protecting her! SHIT! _Elliot thought furiously, as he finished getting dressed, grabbed his gun, cell phone, and jacket. He considered taking Olivia's gun, but left it in its place for CSU to check it for prints. When he got down to his car, he called Cragen.

" Cap? It's Elliot…she's…shit…" Elliot trailed off, so distracted that he was unable to form a coherent thought.

" Elliot? What's wrong? Calm down, what's wrong? Is Olivia ok?" Cragen asked worriedly. He heard Elliot take a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down.

" Shit…no. She's gone. I woke up, her gun was under my coffee table, her clothes still on the floor, everything. The coffee pot was still on. Shit! I screwed up. I'm on my way, send CSU over to my apartment. I left everything as I found it, minus my clothes, badge and gun, and my jacket and keys."

"Ok. See you in a few minutes." Cragen said. He then went out into the bullpen to talk to Fin and Munch.

" Ok guys, we have a problem. Liv's gone," Fin and John's faces paled. " Elliot woke up, her gun was under his coffee table, her clothes still on the floor, everything. Elliot's on his way, but he's a bit of wreck, so we need to get moving. I sent CSU over to Elliot's apartment already, so now we need to get to work." Cragen said, reiterating what Elliot had told him.

Fin quickly jumped into cop/protective older brother mode. Olivia was his little sister, and he'd be damned if he anything, anything at all happen to her. " Do we know anything about our perps?"

" Other than the emails, no. But they might have sent something new. I'll check my email right now." Elliot said, walking through the doors of the 1-6. He quickly started his computer and opened his emails. He was right, there was a new email.

_Hello again Elliot,_

_How have you been lately? Pretty worried about your girlfriend, aren't you? Your precious Olivia, as my partner so kindly puts it. I wonder if she's as good as she was before…anyway, you've got 3 days to find her before my partner gets fed up and decides to kill her. Good Luck._

Elliot's brow furrowed…_before…before…and what did they mean about "Precious Olivia"?_

" Ok, I know this sounds crazy, and probably stupid, but who do we know that Olivia slept with?" Fin, John and Cragen all looked at him as if he were crazy.

" Why? Jealous Stabler?" Munch asked, trying to lighten the mood a little. Elliot threw him a cold glare that could've caused hell to freeze over.

" Because in the email, it says, 'I wonder if she's as good as she was before…'" Elliot trailed off again, because that's when the reality of it hit him. The bastards (whoever they were) were planning on raping and maybe killing her. _FUCK._

" We've got 3 days to find her. Or she's dead."

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Olivia woke up, she didn't know where she was. All she knew was that it was dark, damp, and smelled like the ocean, which probably meant they were in a warehouse near the harbor. The other thing that she knew was that her head hurt like hell and her gun was missing. Somehow though, she managed to keep her cell phone.

" Good morning Detective. So nice to see you awake." A female's voice came from within the shadows. _I recognize that voice…but from where??_ Olivia racked her brain, trying to remember, but couldn't come up with anything.

" You're probably wondering how I managed to knock you unconscious all by myself." She stepped forward to reveal herself. Olivia gasped.

" Dani Beck. You bitch!" she spat. Dani became furious and flew forward, slapping and punching her repeatedly until she bled. Olivia was chained to a brick wall, so she couldn't move. She spat the taste of blood out of her mouth and bit back an angry retort for fear of being hit again.

" Now, as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, you're probably wondering how I did this by myself. Too bad I didn't. I had help." She smiled smugly.

" By the way Olivia, how's Elliot doing?" A new voice came. This one was male, and Olivia also recognized it. But this one she remembered and hated with a furious passion. _Brian Cassidy. That asshole._

" Cassidy…you ass!" Olivia whispered furiously. Dani made a move towards Olivia again, but Brian stopped her.

" Now, now Dani. We don't want to put her in too much pain just yet. Give the others a chance to start looking for her." Brian laughed.

" Like they'll ever find you." Dani scoffed as she and Brian left. Olivia kicked the ground with her heel, and pulled on the chain. Somehow, she wasn't sure how, she managed to get one hand free, but the chain was too high for her to reach and free her other hand. She felt her cell phone slip out of her pocket and opened it. She quickly wrote a text message to Elliot and prayed that he got it.

**Haha, bet you guys weren't expecting Dani, were you?? Oh wait, you read the last chapter, so I guess you were. But how about Brian? You probably didn't even think about him!! Did anyone catch the line from one of the season 8 episodes??? PM me if you did! R&R please!!**

**Nell**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rain **

**Chapter 8**

" Do we know anything at all?" Cragen asked his squad.

" We know that whoever these people are, they know where both Elliot and Olivia live, so chance are when they were watching 'Livia, they were somewhere close-maybe in an apartment across the street or next door? Someplace where they could easily see her, but she couldn't see them." Fin said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

" We also know that whoever the bastards are, they know both Liv and myself." Elliot added, also rubbing his eyes. It was 11:45 pm, they had been working all day, and that was all they had gotten so far. Cragen sighed. They had no leads, absolutely nothing.

" Ok guys, go home, get some rest, and come back tomorrow morning. We're not doing Olivia any good by being exhausted. Elliot, my office." Elliot raised an eyebrow at John and Fin, but they both just shrugged and left.

" What's up Cap?"

" Don't blame yourself for what happened Elliot. I can tell you're beating yourself up for it. None of this is your fault." Don said.

Elliot sighed, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

" I know. Its just…Christ…I couldn't stand it if something happened to her. I just…" Cragen held up his hand to stop Elliot.

" I know Elliot. Hell, even Fin, Munch and Casey know. Anyone with half a brain can tell that you love her. Either way, we're going to get these guys. Now go home and get some rest." Cragen said, motioning for him to leave. Elliot thanked him and headed home.

But he couldn't sleep. He kept on going over in his mind the things he could've done differently. It must've been around 2 in the morning when his phone rang.

" Hey man, it's Fin. How you doing?"

" Eh, you know. I've been better. We all have. How about you? How're you holding up?"

On the other end of the line, Fin shrugged, keeping the emotion from his voice, but struggling to keep the tears from falling.

" I'm ok. It's just…rough, ya know? Livia's my little sister, I gotta watch out for her, keep her safe. I swore to myself, the second I knew she was here for good, I swore I'd never let anything happen to her. Now I've screwed up again." Fin said shakily. Elliot was silent for a minute. _What did Fin mean by "again"?_

" Want to talk about it?" Elliot asked cautiously. He wasn't usually the one they all went and talked to, normally it was Liv. But since she wasn't here, Elliot decided he'd be the next best thing. Fin took a deep breath and spoke again, a little more quietly this time.

" I was 3 years old when my little sister Emma was born. I didn't know much then, but I knew that I was her older brother, and I had to watch out for her. She looked up to me, and I loved that. Made me feel wanted. My mom never really liked me, and my dad died before I was 5. Anyway, I teased Emma like any other brother, but the second she had a problem with someone, I had her back. As she got older, she started hanging out with the wrong kids. Nearly got put into juvie because of it, but I managed to get her out of it. Then, when I was 16, she got raped. She never told anyone…" Fin paused, taking a shuddering breath.

" A month later, she committed suicide. All because of a fucking prick bastard who raped my little sister!" Fin said angrily.

" That's why you joined SVU?"

" Yeah. I screwed up with my sister, so now I've gotta do the next best thing and save Liv."

" Fin? Can I ask…"

" How I found out? She left a note. She had left school at lunch that day and came home. She left the note on the front table, where she knew I'd see it. She overdosed on my mom's sleeping pills." Fin took another deep breath, and tried hard to control his voice. He almost never let his emotions show, and didn't want to start now.

" Fin?"

" Yeah?"

" We're gonna get these bastards. We're gonna get them, and they're gonna be sorry that they ever ran into us."

Fin laughed. " Hey Elliot?"

" What's up?"

" Thanks man."

" Anytime Fin. See you tomorrow."

" Yeah. See ya."

**Ok, so I know some of the things in there don't make sense, especially since Fin came to SVU after Liv, but that's why it's fiction. Raise your hand if you liked the Fin-ness!! -raises hand- Please R&R guys!!**

**Nell**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rain**

**A/N: I am SO SO SO sorry for not updating. A thousand and plus some apologies for not updating. You probably all hate me right now. I've been really REALLY busy lately, with crew, reading books for school, and riding, plus visiting family, and just couldn't find time to update. Plus, the computer I had been using died. Anyway I hope you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me, and continue reading my stories. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Well, another season come and gone, and still not mine. Oh well. We still have cookies.**

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, when Elliot came in, Fin was gone and Munch was sitting at his desk, doing paperwork.

"Hey, where's Fin?"

"Getting coffee, since I was too lazy to make any."

"Yeah, well, no one drinks that crap you call coffee anyway. Here." Fin walked in, carrying coffee. He handed John and Elliot their coffees, then sat down and got to work. Just then, Cragen came in.

" So, how's everyone feeling today? Other than the fact that Liv's still missing, I mean." Cragen said, a little sarcastically. John and Fin were about to reply when Elliot pulled his phone out and stared at it for almost 5 minutes.

" Elliot, man, what are you doing? Are you having detachment issues with your phone or something?" Fin asked, looking at Elliot as if he were crazy. Elliot just grinned.

"Liv's not missing."

"What are you talking about? Do you _see_ her anywhere in here?" John asked sarcastically.

Elliot held up his phone. "She's in a warehouse, near the harbor."

"What?"

"She sent me a text message." In a matter of seconds, everyone had crowded around Elliot, trying to read it.

"What does it say?" Cragen asked quickly.

"It says 'Warehouse-harbor-Beck-Cassidy.'" Elliot replied.

"What does she mean by Beck-Cassidy?" John asked. Elliot thought for a moment.

"We decided it was someone who knew us, right? I worked with Dani when Liv was in Oregon, and she slept with Cassidy once. So she must mean that they have her in a warehouse near the harbor!"

"But why?" Cragen asked.

" Jealousy." Elliot, John and Fin all said simultaneously.

"Dani was always jealous of the relationship you and Liv had. And so was Brian for that matter." John noted.

"He was always pissed that the only reason Liv ever slept with him was because she was drunk that night. Otherwise, she never would've done it. I know it." Elliot replied.

"Ok, so we know she's ok so far and we know who has her and where they've got her. We have today and all of tomorrow, or else she's dead. Let's move!" Cragen said, determined.

"Cap, how are we going to find her if we don't even know which warehouse she's in? Do you know how many warehouses are down there? We'd never find her in time." Fin said.

"So why don't we search their apartments? Maybe we'll find something there." Elliot suggested.

"Good thinking, but we'd need warrants. They aren't there to give consent, and even if we did have probable cause, I'd rather be safe than sorry." Cragen shook his head.

"Which is why I did you guys the favor of thinking ahead and calling Judge Petrovsky." Casey strolled in, with two blue warrants in her hand. She had known what was going on for a while, and had been helping the squad out.

"See? See how smart she is? This is one of the many reasons I love her." John said, wrapping his arms around Casey's waist, and kissing her lightly on the cheek. Don, Fin, and Elliot all looked at each as if to say, _When did this happen?_ But they quickly shrugged it off.

"Casey, you rock, you know that?" Elliot said, grinning.

"I know."

"Ok guys, enough chit chat. John, Fin, you two take Dani's place. Elliot and I will take Brian's." Cragen replied.

"Captain, how are we supposed to search their apartments if we don't even know where they live?" John asked.

"Easy. I happen to have both of their addresses from when they worked in SVU." He handed the card that had Dani's address on it to John, and pocketed the other one.

"Now let's move! I don't want to waste anymore time!"

(o)(O)(o)(O)(o)

"How come we have to search Dani's apartment? I'd much rather be tearing apart Brian's place." John complained as they scoured Dani Beck's apartment.

"Because we all know that Elliot would completely desecrate this place, and then some." Fin said.

"Hey, what do you think Dani's password is?" John asked, as he opened up her computer.

"I don't know, try her birthday. Although I don't think she'd be _that_ stupid." Fin grumbled as he went through a pile of papers on the table.

"Think again. She is that stupid." John said laughing.

"No way, really? Open her email, see what you can find." Fin suggested, opening his now ringing cell phone.

"Tutuola."

"Hey, it's Elliot. Find anything?"

"Not yet. How about you guys?"

"Nope. Nothing here. He's hidden everything, even his computer, so we can't even dig anything out of there."

"John's searching through Dani's email as we speak, although I doubt we'll find any-" John cut him off.

"Got something!" He called from the next room."

"I gotta go, Munch has something. See you back at the house." Fin said quickly.

"Look at this. She was the one who came up with the place." John said, pointing to the email.

"Stupid bitch. I never liked her anyway. Come on, print it out and let's go." Fin muttered.

**Like it? Once again, so sorry for the lack of updates. I promise, chapter 10 will be up ASAP. Maybe even tonight if I get around to it! Please review. You can hate me for not updating, but don't disrespect the story!**

**Nell**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rain**

**a/n****- ok, so I don't really have a new excuse as to why I haven't updated, other than I just haven't had time. High school is crazy. Anyway, if any of you are still out there, faithfully waiting for me to update, then you guys deserve some cookies, and many thanks. Unfortunately, I can't send virtual cookies, so I hope this will do. **

**Disclaimer: nope. Still not mine…**

**Chapter 9**

" What did you guys find?" Cragen asked as John and Fin stepped into the squad room.

"An email she sent him. She's actually stupid enough to use her birthday as her password. Her email was open, so I just kind of scrolled through to see what I could find." John said, handing the email to Cragen.

" We'll still probably get screwed one way or another for being in there, even with warrants, but we'll worry about that later. What's it say, Cap?" Elliot asked quickly. Don scanned the email then read it aloud.

_" How about a warehouse? There's one that I've been to a couple of times on 14__th__ and DiMaggio that would work. It hasn't been used in ages. #16. The rest of the SVU squad will never look there. And by the time they find out where we've got her, we'll be long gone, and Olivia Benson will be long dead."_

Cragen finished reading the email, and rubbed his eyes in exhaustion.

"Can we prove that Dani sent it to Brian?" Fin asked. Elliot took the letter from Cragen and scanned it quickly.

"Yeah," he said, pointing to the top of the email, " _To: Brian Cassidy, from: Dani Beck._ "Alright, let's get back ready, because they might be armed, you never know. Each second we waste is a second Liv might not have."

oooOOOooo

" Look, the princess has awoken. Did you have a nice rest, you bitch?" Dani spat, hitting Olivia. She flinched and bit back a cry of pain

"What the hell do you want with me?" She growled through clenched teeth.

" I want to make your life a living hell." Dani said coldly.

" What did I ever do to you?"

" You came back." She spat, kicking Olivia in the stomach. Olivia doubled over as far as the chains would allow.

" Then why…" she huffed in pain, " why involve Brian?"

" Because of that asshole partner of yours." Brian's voice came from the shadows.

" Elliot never did anything to you." Olivia hissed.

" Oh didn't he? Every time I tried to talk to you, he came in and interrupted. He never even gave me a chance/ He doesn't deserve to have you!" Brian spat.

" Yeah, well, I never liked you either. That one night was because I was drunk. I don't date scum." Olivia retorted. Brian's eyes widened, then narrowed in anger.

" You little whore! Self-centered bitch!" He swore. He took the butt of his gun and hit Olivia with it until she was unconscious.

" Now you'll pay you little slut." He whispered in her ear as he leaned over her motionless body.

" So, do we have an exact location?" Cragen asked.

" Yup. 14th and DiMaggio, warehouse 16." Fin said, handing something to Cragen.

" Back up's ready?"

" Yup. Set and raring to go." Elliot said, strapping on his bullet-proof vest.

" Alright guys, let's go. We've got a little more than 4 hours to save Liv," Cragen replied. "Elliot, you come with me. Fin, Munch, you guys follow us. Back-up is meeting us there." The three men nodded and got into the cars. But as Cragen pulled away from the curb, Elliot heard a voice in his head.

_Elliot…El…It was Olivia._

_Liv! He thought frantically, Liv, are you hurt?_

_I…I don't know…my head hurts…El, where are you?_

_We're coming Liv! We're on our way. Please, hang on a bit longer._

_El…I'm so tired…everything hurts…maybe if I just shut my eyes for a minute…_

_No! Liv, you can't do that. Please, just hang on a little longer! We're almost there! Please 'Livia, just hang on._ Elliot thought fiercely, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from crying in front of his Captain. He swallowed hard, then spoke.

" Cap, she's hurt." Cragen raised an eyebrow.

" Elliot, what do you mean? How do you know that?"

" I don't know. I can just feel it. Liv's my best friend. When it comes to her, it's like a sixth sense. All I know is, she's hurt, and badly too." Don raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't question Elliot. He knew Elliot and Olivia were close, much too close for IAB's liking, but he wasn't about to stop them. Most of the precinct (and possibly a few others too) had been waiting for those two to get together, and if he split them now, not only would he lose his two best detectives, it would probably break their hearts. _Besides,_ he reasoned, _half the reason they work so well is because they're close. IAB can go to hell._ He pulled the car to a halt in front of the warehouse and climbed out, with Elliot, Fin, Munch and the back-up squad close behind. Fin banged on the door of the old, boarded up building.

" Police, open up!" He paused, waiting for a response. When none came, he banged his fist on the door again.

" Brian Cassidy! Police, open up!" Still no response. They looked to their captain for confirmation. He nodded, and John kicked the door in. Elliot went in first, gun drawn.

" This room's all clear. Be careful though, the building seems to be a bit rickety." He called out. Everyone followed him in.

" Ok guys, spread out and find Liv. This shouldn't be hard, since it's a one story building. But it's possible that she could be in a basement or something. And be careful. Both Beck and Cassidy were police officers, so they may very well be armed. Now let's move; each second we waste is another second Liv might be suffering. Move out!" Cragen said.

**Like it? Reviews equals love.**

**Nell**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rain**

**A/N: -le gasp- Two posts, less than two days apart? It's a miracle. Anyway, I had nothing better to do (****NotToBeMessedWith- ****haha**** my dad and I couldn't finish our movie…too scary…and not even half way through), so here I am, posting chapter 11. Unfortunately, this is the last pre-written chapter I have, so from here on out, I'm going to be working on the story, though it may not be too much longer. I don't know yet though. Let me know if you guys have any ideas, please! ****ANYwho****, on with the story!!**

**Chapter 11**

When Olivia came to, she heard voices. They weren't Cassidy's, or Beck's. _It must be the guys!_ She thought frantically. She looked around and saw a pipe nearby. She dragged herself over with her foot and managed to reach it with her one free hand. She quickly began banging on the pipe that her hands were cuffed to. _Elliot!_ She thought quickly, _Elliot, I'm down here. Listen! One of the walls is hollow! It's got hinges on the inside! Elliot, please hurry!_

* * *

"Captain! Listen!" Elliot said suddenly. They hadn't been searching long when Elliot heard a clanging noise, like pipe on pipe. Cragen stood still for a minute. 

" I don't hear anything Elliot."

" Sh! Listen! There it is again!" Elliot said, cocking his head. Sure enough, there was a soft _clink, clink, clink_ noise, coming from the area directly in front of them.

" Liv! Olivia! We're coming Liv! Hang on! Do it louder!" Elliot shouted. Olivia must have heard him because the clinking got louder and turned into more of a _clank_ each time.

" Damn, where is she? I can hear her, but I don't see her!" Elliot muttered.

" She's somewhere within this room. Start knocking on the walls, see which ones are hollow." Cragen said, as he started knocking on the walls. Elliot followed his lead, and got lucky.

" This one's hollow!" Elliot said over his shoulder.

" Elliot. We found Cassidy, Beck is still no where to be found, so keep a heads up." Fin said over the radio.

" Got it. I think we've found Liv, so I'll radio back in when we've got her." Elliot replied back into his radio as Cragen kicked the wall in.

Elliot went ahead in and cleared the dark room, then pulled out his flashlight.

" Liv? Olivia, keep clanging. We're almost there!" Elliot called out. _Clink_. There it was. Very soft, almost impossible to hear, but it was there nonetheless.

" Do it again Olivia." Cragen said. _Clink. Clink._

" It's coming from the left. Keep clinking Liv!" Elliot called out as they moved forward. Elliot ran his flashlight across the room, and stopped when the beam hit something that moved. He moved closer to it, making the light brighter.

" Christ El…." Came a hoarse whisper, " You trying to blind me too?" It was Olivia. Elliot gasped and ran quickly over to her, putting his flashlight down, and undoing the cuffs that held her.

" Oh my God Liv. Are you alright?" he asked her quietly, as Cragen radioed for a bus.

" I…I don't know…I was out of it a lot of the time…" Olivia broke down, sobbing into Elliot's chest. He knew her words held a double meaning, but he didn't want to think about that right now, nor did he want to make her talk about it when she clearly wasn't ready to.

" It's ok Liv. It's ok. I've got you. I've got you, I promise." He whispered gently in her ear, as he kissed the top of her head.

" Elliot?" she said hoarsely through her tears.

" What's up Liv?"

" Stay with me?"

" Always Liv. Always. I promise, I've got you. It's gonna be ok."

* * *

**So, ****didja**** like it?? If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter, let me know!! Reviews are awesome.**

**Nell**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone,**

**I'm really sorry to have to do this to you all, but I'm putting ****Rain**** on hiatus. Right now I'm really busy with school (and trying to switch- long story there, PM me if you want the details). Also, crew is taking a lot of my time right now, and I just ****don't have**** the time I used to in order to add a new chapter every week. Hopefully I'll have more time after Thanksgiving. Until then, Happy Halloween, Happy Thanksgiving, and you guys all rock. If anyone is still reading this after Thanksgiving, you deserve a really big gift.**

**Much love**

**Nellie**


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone,**

**I'm really sorry to have to do this to you all, but I'm putting ****Rain**** on hiatus. Right now I'm really busy with school (and trying to switch- long story there, PM me if you want the details). Also, crew is taking a lot of my time right now, and I just ****don't have**** the time I used to in order to add a new chapter every week. Hopefully I'll have more time after Thanksgiving. Until then, Happy Halloween, Happy Thanksgiving, and you guys all rock. If anyone is still reading this after Thanksgiving, you deserve a really big gift.**

**Much love**

**Nellie**


End file.
